crashfeverfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Fever Unofficial Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hi, my name is wolf and a player of the app called "Crash Fever" . I'm just a player but i am almost at LV 300. I have great fun with this game but it can be confusing TO ME after all this time, and frustrating. Just as any player I look for websites with plain answers. I either find Advanced/Gamer-Jargon sites or only basic instructions.for the game or app info that is written in "Gamer Language" which I don't follow. With this game, you either find many pages from advanced gamers, or you find .. actually.. almost NOTHING!! "What happens to newbies or casual players when they look for just info"? THIS question is always on my mind. SO I am going to try to help out. You may ask: SO WHY DO YOU PLAY IT?? Crash Fever is unique and the art is amazing. Crash Fever is a PUZZLE -RPG. It's well worth the challenge and part of this game may be the ABSENCE of information. The game becomes a real QUEST! More like a treasure map, you are left to figure it out by yourself with clues provided, and when you DO solve it, .....I believe players like to keep their secrets. Me, I like to share the information that I find. Yet, people seldom go to forums or on Discord, it is CHAT. SO I wanted this WIKIA to be different. TWO things: #1 MOST of the images I post are my own screenshots of the units I have won. I have 996, so I have lots to share. I try NOT to take images from any other source except to help direct a player to information #2 I have NO official affiliation with the game but I'm almost at Level 300 and I know there is very limited sites out there with info on gameplay. I look for them myself but I don't find many either. The ones I DO FIND, I WILL LIST THEIR WEBSITE LINKS. . If you want stats and jargon, you won't find it here. BUT I will lead you to the websites that have the information. WARNING: pages are always "incomplete" on WIKIA because you can add your own, and you can comment on the pages, adding your own info. I try to be here as much as possible, but like everyone else, my time is limited. I will do the best I can :) IF you have any questions about the game, please ask because I will know what info I need to add. Also all suggestions matter to me. I am very new at WIKIA. Leave messages on the pages or in my mailbox. I will add a forum as soon as I figure out how to do it :) "HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS GAME???" GAMEPLAY LUNAR NEW YEAR EVENT Who the DUCK is ALICE? WHAT IS SO DIFFERENT ABOUT CRASH FEVER So what is CRASH FEVER ?? COMMUNITY : in construction Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse